


Adoration

by qwertysweetea



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertysweetea/pseuds/qwertysweetea
Summary: Missy goes back to visit one of her favourite memories drabbleSet during 'UNIT Christmas Parties: Christmas Truce' short story.





	

“Old friend, is he?” The words were a mirror of that girl’s, but they sounded far better in her mouth, she thought. A bite at him… maybe. A bite before he knew that it was.

“An enemy.” He corrected.

“You don’t look at him like an enemy.” It was more whimsical than she intended. She should have feared discovery from them. She didn’t.

“I suppose I don’t.” He replied. Only then did he take his eyes off the doorway the Master left through, and turned his attention to her with those same adoring eyes. “I don’t suspect I ever will.”


End file.
